Disclosed in JP2006-298209A is a roll increasing tendency estimation apparatus for a vehicle, which determines a roll increasing tendency of the vehicle on the basis of a relationship between plural state quantities. Furthermore, the specification, JP2006-298209A, also discloses a vehicle motion stabilizing control device, which controls at least one of a braking force and a driving force on the basis of the relationship between plural state quantities in order to restrict the roll increasing tendency of the vehicle.
In a case where plural state quantities are used for restricting the roll increasing tendency of a vehicle, in which a relatively great yaw inertia moment or a relatively great roll inertia moment is likely to be generated (e.g. a large-sized commercial vehicle), a phase shift (a phase difference, a temporal difference) between the state quantities may become great. Accordingly, the phase difference may need to be compensated.
A need thus exists to provide a motion control device for a vehicle, which compensates a phase difference and which maintains a stability of the vehicle while a yawing motion and/or a rolling motion occurs at the vehicle.